


Getting A Piece of That

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Humor, Implied First Time, M/M, Rhyming Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim can't seem to shake off how Spock looked in that gangsta suit. OMG those feet. You know what they say about feet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting A Piece of That

What can I possibly say?  
  
Only that it wasn't any routine day.  
  
For we got to play dress up today.  
  
You should have seen him, removing his left and then his right Federation boot.  
  
I could have stared, actually I did, he was looking damn fine, in that gangsta suit.  
  
Replacing that half naked body with non-regulation clothes.   
  
My cock enjoying it very much, as it quickly rose.  
  
Everything went well with the mission in the end, I have to tip off my hat.  
  
Cause daddy-o got lucky and got a piece of that.

 

 

 

 


End file.
